The Study Classes
by Markboy
Summary: Ginny asks Hermione for some help in her school work, after helping Hermione out when she hurt her arm, Hermione agrees... but they get up to more then just studying


**The Study Classes , Chapter 1: Hermione and Harry arrive at the Burrow  
**  
**Summary:** Ginny asks Hermione for some help in her school work, after helping Hermione out when she hurt her arm, Hermione agrees... but they get up to more then just studying  
  
**Chapter Summary:** Ginny goes and picks up Hermione from her house, but Hermione is hurt...  
  
Ginny Weasley was sleeping at The Burrow... tomorrow, her best friend Hermione would come to stay and Harry Potter in a week's time, over the last year her feelings for Harry had died down a little, they where better as friends, she came to accept this fact. She woke the next day and walked downstairs... she sat down at the breakfast table, _'Toad in the hole... my favourite!'_ She picked her knife and fork and dug into it.  
  
"Ginny dear, we gonna go for Hermione in a little while" Molly told Ginny a couple hours later, Ginny nodded to show she understood, and continued watching Spongebob Squarepants. After it had finished, she grabbed her coat, and set off with her mother to Hermione's... Ginny was quiet most of the car ride there, when they arrived at her house, Ginny knocked on the big brass knockers, Hermione opened the door, she was holding her arm, wrapped round a blood stained towel. _'Oh my god!'_ "Hermione, are you alright!" Ginny exclaimed. She nodded... "Just a little scratch" Ginny sighed. _'Doesn't look like just a "little scratch" to me'_ She grabbed Hermione's arm "Let me look..." Hermione hesitated, then slowly removed the towel. There was a gaping slash right across her arm, it was not a pretty sight... _'Man, it looks like she's been attacked by a crazy ninja assassin'_ She stopped... _'God, my mind works in weird ways...'_ By this time Molly had arrived. "Hermione dear are you alright? That looks like it hurts a lot" She said, walking up the drive way. "It does **hurt**..." Hermione exclaimed. Ginny walked into Hermione's house... "I hope your still coming?" Hermione nodded. "I couldn't not come Ginny..." Ginny smiled. And grabbed Hermione's things. "I can carry them myself" Hermione said. "Nonsense Hermione, not with that arm, let me and Ginny carry them" Mrs Weasley replied.  
  
10 minutes later they where on the motorway speeding down at 70 mph, "Never knew this thing could drive that fast" Hermione joked, Ginny giggled. "What actually happened Hermione, and don't say nothing, because something did happen" Ginny demanded, Hermione sensing that she wasn't gonna get no peace unless she told them. "Someone crept up behind me and I had a kitchen knife in my hand, making something to eat, and I slashed myself..." Hermione told them. Ginny let out a sympathic ouch, '_I remember cutting my thumb, and that hurts... god, I don't even wanna imagine the sort of pain Hermione is in at the moment'_ Half an hour later they where pulling up at the Burrow. Ginny let herself in, "Hi Ron..." She said waving at her brother, he smiled and jumped up to help Hermione with her stuff... He didn't notice she had a towel wrapped round her arm. And grabbed a suitcase, and... with great difficulty, pulled it upstairs, Ginny could not help but laugh at the sight.  
  
The next couple of days where very hectic, everyone running around making sure Hermione was alright, cleaning, looking after Hermione, Homework, more looking after Hermione. "I don't need you running about for me, ya know... I'm perfectly capable, it's only a scratch Hermione kept complaining, but no matter how much she complained, they only tried harder to help her, Hermione knew they where only doing it because they care, but she wishes they wouldn't treat her like an invalid.  
  
The week flew by, and soon it was the day the Weasley's where gonna pick up Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione left pretty earlier with Fred and George, who had now left Hogwarts behind them. Ginny was left at home with Molly and Arthur doing the house work, as per usual. Until Arthur went to work, then Molly and Ginny where all along, a couple hours later they arrived back with Harry, he had changed... he no longer wore glasses, he wore contacts, Ginny smiled at him as he walked in, carrying his things. "1 whole week with you lot before Hogwarts start... can't wait" Harry said cheerfully. Hermione smiled weakly at him before sitting down next to Ginny. 


End file.
